Episode 9253 (20th September 2017)
Plot Aidan is hurt and confused by Eva's callousness. Eva admits that she found out about his affair months ago and did it out of revenge. She shames him and Maria in front of the guests. Aidan refuses to be the bad guy and walks out. Rita reflects on her life following her diagnosis and regrets never having children. She's scared of what's to come having been through it with Ted Sullivan. Gemma promises to be there for her whatever happens. Eva shoves Maria into a fountain in the grounds and tries to drown her. Kirk falls in when he tries to stop them fighting, while the other guests enjoy the spectacle. The brawl is interrupted by the arrival of Jenny and Johnny on motorcycles. Kate tells Johnny what's happened. He's adamant that his wedding will still take place. Jenny orders the guests back inside. Norris's phone rings when he's a question away from winning the Mr and Mrs Weatherfield competition. He's threatened with disqualification if he answers the call. Michelle and Will stop by the Rovers on the way to the reception and hear about the wedding debacle from Sarah. Michelle guesses from Leanne's no-show at the wedding that she knew about the fake pregnancy and rows with her. Eva finds Aidan in the honeymoon suite and attempts to work through their differences. Eva believes that Aidan only stayed with her because she was pregnant. Ken, Audrey, Norris and Mary rally round Rita after Gemma rings them. Norris and Mary have no regrets about dropping out of the competition. Sally walks Jenny down the aisle in Rita's absence. Jenny realises while saying her vows that she can't get married without Rita there. Johnny tells her they'll take the wedding to Rita. Eva suggests trying for a baby but Aidan can never trust her again and finishes with her. Michelle accepts Will's invitation to see his swanky new flat. Eva decides to win Aidan back by declaring her love for him from the hotel roof. She climbs out of her suite's window but freaks out on the window ledge. Cast Regular cast *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien Guest cast *Celebrant - Hayley Cartwright *Will Chatterton - Leon Ockenden *Radio Presenter - Jez Edwards *Colin Callen - Jim Moir Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *Victoria Street *Weatherfield General - Room 5 *Elmsdale - Living room and kitchen *Radio Weatherfield - Studio *Coleridge Manor Hotel - Exterior, honeymoon suite and marriage room Notes *Guiomar Alonso and Annabel Elizabeth Wood were credited as the Stunt Doubles and Neil Finnighan as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode. *The wedding scenes were recorded at Knowsley Hall in Prescot, Merseyside. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Rita has an uncertain future; and it remains to be seen whether Jenny or Eva will succeed in being Mrs Connor. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,180,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2017 episodes